1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the field of communications, and in particular, to a comprehensive signalling node and method, including a plurality of signalling routines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many communication networks exist for conducting communications between electronic devices and/or persons. One area of rapid development is in the interfacing of communications devices to various networks and in the interfacing between networks. The interfacing typically involves performing communication protocol translations, as each communication network may operate according to a specific or unique communication protocol. In addition, the interfacing can relay communications between disparate network types. For example, the interfacing can relay communications between a connection-type network and a connectionless network. Examples of a connection-type network are a Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) and an optical fiber network, for example. Examples of a connectionless network are packet-based networks, such as an Internet Protocol (IP) network, for example.
One continuing concern in communication networks is providing fast, efficient, and trouble-free data communications. One area of particular concern and difficulty is in conducting communications between devices or networks that employ differing communications protocols. For example, with the advent of Voice Over Internet Protocol (VOIP) telecommunications, wherein voice telephone calls are conducted at least partially over packet-based networks, a particular communication session may transmit data over both a connection-type network and a connectionless network. Such communications typically necessitate a device called a gateway that interfaces between a device and a network, between a first device and a second device (across a network), or between a first network and a second network.
FIG. 1 is a diagram of a communication gateway scenario according to the prior art. The prior art communication network can include (or communicate with) multiple gateways, such as the gateways A1, A2, B1, B2, and B3. Controller A communicates with and controls the gateways A1 and A2, while controller B communicates with and controls the gateways B1-B3. Each gateway (and controller) receives signalling requests for conducting a communication session and provides routing information that enables the completion of the requested communication session. For example, a device signalling for and requesting a communication session can comprise a VOIP telephone, and the particular gateway could comprise a Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) gateway that sets up a communication session with another VOIP telephone in the communication network. Alternatively, the particular gateway could comprise a media gateway controller (MGC), a push-to-talk (PTT) gateway, etc.
In a similar vein, the communication network can include other gateway controllers for different communication protocol interfacing operations and gateways built by other manufacturers. For example, controller A and gateways A1 and A2 could be obtained from a first equipment manufacturer, while controller B and gateways B1-B3 could be obtained from a second equipment manufacturer. Each manufacturer typically builds gateway devices and a gateway controller (such as a MGC) for their own network equipment. The result is that as the prior art communication network is built and evolves, the prior art communication network typically includes gateways of different manufacturers and consequently requires multiple, corresponding gateway controllers. Each set of gateways, and the corresponding controller/MGC, operate independently of those of other manufacturers. This proliferation of different, non-integrated devices results in increased difficulty and complexity for the network provider.
One consequence is that there is no coordination between the various gateways and controllers. Another consequence is that the disparate and separate controllers do not process common data, and therefore system personnel of the communication network cannot access overall data gathering/reporting. Yet another consequence is that installation, configuration, and maintenance of individual signalling routines and the corresponding gateway controller are done independently for each subsystem in the communication network. Still another consequence is that upgrades or removal of network components are likewise performed independently. Furthermore, the end consequence is increased cost to build the communication network due to the need to purchase and maintain multiple individual signalling routines and gateway controllers.